Todo puede pasar
by Wolfmika
Summary: Tenia que resignarse, no le molestaba ayudarle con los preparativos para esa fiesta, no le molestaba repartir invitaciones para todos aquellos que quisieran asistir, no le molestaba tener que hacer la parte extra del trabajo de química donde Rin, Kakashi y el fueron asignados como equipo, lo que le molestaba era tener que darle algún regalo... fic dedicado al cumpleaños de Kakashi


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

**TODO PUEDE PASAR **

Miraba la nota en sus manos una y otra ves, resignado, siempre era lo mismo, desde que Obito Uchiha tubo la "desgracia" de conocer a Kakashi Hatake y de que Rin su mejor amiga se enamorara de ese chico de intercambio.

No era que le molestara, solo que no lo soportaba, no soportaba verlo y sentirse la séptima maravilla del mundo, siempre siendo mejor que el, aunque tenia que aceptarlo, Hatake era algo mejor que el, claro aquel arrogante nunca se compararía en nada con el; pero ese no era el tema principal de los pensamientos del chico Uchiha, miro nuevamente la nota que Rin avía dejado dentro de su casillero.

"_Fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Kakashi" _

Tenia que resignarse, no le molestaba ayudarle con los preparativos para esa fiesta, no le molestaba repartir invitaciones para todos aquellos que quisieran asistir, no le molestaba tener que hacer la parte extra del trabajo de química donde Rin, Kakashi y el fueron asignados como equipo, lo que le molestaba era tener que darle algún regalo, por que ¡¿Quién demonios se creía el?!... hasta donde el podía razonar antes de que Kakashi llegase al colegio el no era el mejor, pero nadie le criticaba los pormenores, pero todo cambio hasta que "EL" llego, si alguna formula tenia un pequeño error el se lo hacia ver como el pecado mas atroz del mundo.

Bien ya de nada le serbia seguir quejándose en silencio, lo aria si, pero no por el y por su cumpleaños, lo aria solo por Rin, ya que ella también le organizaba pequeñas fiestas, pero no se esmeraba tanto como con la fiesta sorpresa de Kakashi, también a eso se resignaba de que sin importar la indirectas que Obito le mandase a Rin para poder darle a entender sus sentimientos ella jamás lo comprendería, ¿Por qué? Por que la respuesta era mas que obvia y ella también… simplemente estaba enamorada de Kakashi desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Aquel día un día antes para la fiesta, Obito se encargo de ir dejando invitaciones dentro de los casilleros de sus conocidos y de los cuales estaba seguro que asistirían ese día, lo segundo en hacer, fue pedir permiso al director Sarutobi para poder realizar la fiesta dentro del gimnasio del colegio, no le costo mucho trabajo ya que Azuma hijo del director le ayudo a conseguir ese permiso especial, lo tercero y ultimo seria ayudar en la decoración del lugar; para que Kakashi asistiera a su fiesta sorpresa, Rin se encargo de convencerlo de que los últimos detalles de su proyecto de química lo realizarían en el colegio.

El día "esperado" llego, todos se escondieron cuando el celular del Uchiha sonó, pero el no contesto, esa era la señal de que en cualquier momento, el festejado aparecería por esa enorme puerta, todos corrieron a esconderse, apenas la puerta se abrió e ingreso primero el peli plata, las luces se encendieron de golpe, todos salieron gritando el tan afamado SORPRESA, pero el no, Obito jamás, saldría gritando tan emocionado, simplemente salió de tras pilar donde se quedo oculto. Miraba sin interés alguno como los invitados le entregaban sus obsequios al festejado y como este sin expresar alguna emoción los recibía y amontonaba sobre una mesa; bien si podía salir de hay sin que nadie lo notara seria perfecto, por desgracia Rin tuvo la brillante idea de jalar a Kakashi hasta donde estaba el y para desgracia de el, estaba parado justo aun lado donde se encontraba la gran caja que era el regalo de Rin para Kakashi.

-Mira… espero te guste- Rin tomo la gran caja envuelta de papel metálico purpura, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía al peli plateado-

-Gracias- respondió de forma seca-

Después de recibir el regalo y de abrirlo, saco de la caja un pants color gris, el la cual la sudadera tenia bordado su nombre, ahora Obito podía darse la idea de por que Rin tenia banditas en los dedos delas manos, miro nuevamente a Kakashi quien seguía sacando cosas de la caja, un kit deportivo, un balón de soccer, uno de basquetbol, parecía no tener fondo esa caja, pero pronto sintió la mirada del peli plata sobre de el.

-Obito- dijo Rin- el regalo de Kakashi…-

-Hice su parte del proyecto…- respondió- que eso sea su regalo-

-De igual modo no esperaba nada de ti- Obito le miro con furia, y el seguía sin emitir expresión alguna- algún regalo tuyo podría ser algo desechable que en cualquier momento se podría tirar a la basura-

-Por suerte las calificaciones de los proyectos no se tiran a la basura-

-Chi…chicos no peleen es una fiesta emm Kakashi, Mitato sensei acaba de llegar y creo te trae un regalo-

Los miro alejarse, si por le fuera prácticamente no hubiera a asistido, y solo estaba hay por Rin, pero que mas daba… las horas pasaron y por la poca luz que reflejaban las ventanas se podía notar que estaba atardeciendo… salió del Gimnasio no tenia humor para estar hay dentro. Apenas salió tras de el salió Kakashi con una enorme bolsa negra la cual tiro en el contenedor de basura.

-Incluso al festejado le toca salir a tirar la basura- le dijo con cierta burla-

-Eso creo yo no debería de importarte… escoria-

-¡Tu mal…!- solo por que lo prometió, solo por eso era que lo soportaba siempre- me da lo mismo que pienses de mi- lo miro por ultima ves, Kakashi estaba dispuesto a regresar a la fiestas mas antes de eso lo detuvo- toma-

Kakashi miro la pequeña caja forrada en papel metálico plata, después poso su mirada en quien le estaba dando un regalo, tomo el regalo, no estaba dispuesto a abrirlo, es mas por su mente paso la idea de entrar como si nada y después arrumbar ese pequeño objeto con los demás sin importarle el contenido.

- Creo que esto no es algo desechable, pero de ti depende si esto se va o no a la basura- le dijo sin la mas mínima importancia-

Dudoso abrió el regalo, sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, no lo podía creer, miro a Obito y este a su ves miro la primera expresión del peli plata en toda la tarde, regreso su mirada al regalo, y con gran emoción saco el pedazo de papel y otro en micado.

-De…debe ser una broma- trato de disimular su alegría, pero para Obito verlo así le provoco alegría y una cierta gracia aun por mas extraño que le pareciera en ese momento-

-Pues no… mi tío Fugaku tiene muchos contactos, el boleto y el pase no fueron ningún problema-

-¿Cómo sabias que yo era fan de…?-

-El simple tono de tu celular te delata, cualquier fan de Akatsuky traerá como tono en su móvil de _Peace is a war…_ y amm supongo que feliz cumpleaños-

-Pero son ¿paces dobles?...-

-¡Ah! Invita a Rin o a quien quieras, yo soy más del tipo pop-

-Obito…Gracias-

Era…por primera ves desde que lo conoció Kakashi le decía por su nombre y mas que eso le agradecía por algo, bien de todas formas era su cumpleaños, tal ves su regalo fue el mejor de todos, tal ves ahora se podría decir que ya eran amigos y no simplemente conocidos, pero con regalos no se gana a la gente… pero solo por esa ocasión tal ves así es como se gano la amistad del peli plata… además en un cumpleaños cualquier cosa puede pasar.

_**Notas finales**_

**One shot dedicado por el cumpleaños de Kakashi .**

**Algo que debo de aclarar es que en este One shot los Akatsuky son una banda de Rock ( lo siento pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor -.-U) Y Kakashi es su fan.**

**Además de que me base en una parte (yo diría la mejor parte) en Kakashi Gaiden para sacar esta idea, además de que también le doy créditos a mi primo quien me dio la idea de hacer este fic .**

**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente. **

_**Bye bye **_


End file.
